disneyplfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zwierzogród
Zwierzogród (ang. Zootopia, Zootropolis') ' – amerykański film animowany komputerowo, wyprodukowany przez twórców Ralph'a Demolki, Zaplątanych i Krainy Lodu - ''Walt Disney Animation Studios. Premiera filmu odbyła się po raz pierwszy w Danii 11 lutego 2016 roku, w Polsce 19 lutego, a w USA odbyła się 4 marca. Jest to 55. film animowany wytwórni Disneya. Fabuła Zwierzogrodu nie można pomylić z żadnym innym miastem. Jest to jedyna w swoim rodzaju współczesna metropolia zamieszkiwana wyłącznie przez zwierzęta. W Zwierzogrodzie nie jest ważne, jakim stworzeniem jesteś – czy to największym z lwów, czy może malutką ryjówką. Możesz tam zostać kimkolwiek chcesz. Ale nie wszystkie marzenia spełniają się od razu. Gdy do miasta przybywa ambitna policjantka Judy Hops, szybko przekonuje się, że jako pierwszy królik zatrudniony w miejscowej policji, nie będzie wcale miała łatwego życia. Robi więc wszystko, by udowodnić swoją wartość (i zdobyć upragniony awans). Na jej drodze pojawia się jednak gadatliwy, chytry i przebiegły lis - Nick Bajer. Chcąc wykazać się za wszelką cenę, Judy przyjmuje sprawę, w której musi rozwiązać pewną kryminalną zagadkę. Wcześniej wspomniany lis,zostaje oskarżony o przestępstwo którego nie popełnił W ślad za nim wyrusza właśnie Judy, która również po pewnym czasie staje się celem wielkiej konspiracji. Oboje zatem muszą razem ze sobą współpracować, by przeżyć i uratować mieszkańców miasta. Obsada Oryginalna * Ginnifer Goodwin jako Judy Hopps * Jason Bateman jako Nick Wilde * Shakira jako Gazelle * Idris Elba jako Chief Bogo * J. K. Simmons jako Mayor Lionheart * Nate Torrence jako Clawhauser * Raymond S. Persi jako Flash * Alan Tudyk jako Duke Weaselton * Bonnie Hunt jako Bonnie Hopps * Don Lake jako Stu Hopps * Tommy Chong jako Yax * Jenny Slate jako Bellwether * Octavia Spencer jako Mrs. Otterton * Tommy "Tiny" Lister jako Finnick * Katie Lowes jako Dr. Madge Honey Badger * Jesse Corti jako Manchas * John DiMaggio jako Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. * Peter Mansbridge jako Peter Moosebridge * Mark "Rhino" Smith jako Officer McHorn * Maurice LaMarche jako Mr. Big Polska * Julia Kamińska jako Judy Hops * Paweł Domagała jako Nick Bajer * Krzysztof Stelmaszyk jako Komendant Bogo * Barbara Kurdej-Szatan jako Wiceburmistrz Obłoczek * Sebastian Perdek jako Pazurian Clawhauser * Jakub Szydłowski jako Jakimsa * Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska jako Bonnie Hops * Rafał Sisicki jako Stu Hops * Wiktor Zborowski jako Burmistrz Lewin Grzywalski * Izabela Dąbrowska jako Pani Wydralska * Krzysztof Szczepaniak jako Dan Łasica * Anna Wodzyńska jako Gazella * Grzegorz Pawlak jako Flash * Wojciech Paszkowski jako Pan B * Cezary Kwieciński jako Gideon Gryz * Katarzyna Kozak jako Sierżant w akademii * Jan Kulczycki jako Jura Słonicki * Agata Pruchniewska jako Dr Borsuk / Nanga / Żanetka * Robert Jarociński jako Feniek * Krzysztof Szczerbiński jako właściciel kwiaciarni * Joanna Pach jako Fru Fru * Jacek Król jako Tryk * Bartosz Martyna jako prezenter TV / sierżant Rogalski * Klaudiusz Kaufmann jako Oryx * Janusz Wituch jako Kudu * Beata Łuczak jako Madame Potiomkin * Mateusz Narloch jako mysz brygadzista * Jan Dąbrowski jako zawiadowca stacji / wilk w areszcie Muzyka Oprócz podkładania głosu pod Gazellę, największą gwiazdę popu w Zwierzogrodzie, Shakira wniosła do filmu swój oryginalny utwór, zatytułowany "Try Everything". W dniu 1 listopada 2015 r. okazało się, że Michael Giacchino, uznany kompozytor, najbardziej znany ze swojej pracy w wytwórni Pixar, skomponuje muzykę do Zwierzogrodu, po raz pierwszy zajmując się filmem z Walt Disney Animation Studios. Ścieżka dźwiękowa była gotowa 20 listopada 2015. Ciekawostki * Chociaż Zwierzogród jest zamieszkany wyłącznie przez ssaki, reżyserowie sugerują, że istnieją też miasta dla ptaków i gadów na innych kontynetnach. Ryby i bezkręgowce to źródło pokarmu dla drapieżników, a status płazów jest nieznany. * Według Disneya jedyne ssaki, które nie pojawiają się w ogóle w Zwierzogrodzie to naczelne (małpy, małpiatki i lemury), domowe psy i koty oraz ssaki morskie (delfiny, wieloryby, foki etc). Może być to spowodowane tym, że Disney uważa naczelne za zbyt podobne do ludzi, koty i psy zbyt udomowione, a ssaki morskie zbyt trudne do umieszczenia w otoczeniu. * Kalendarze w filmie sugerują, że akcja dzieje się w maju. * Na odtwarzaczu muzyki Judy jest wymienionych lub sparodiowanych klika piosenek Disneya, w tym ''Let it go ''(''Mam tę moc) z Krainy Lodu, Part of Your World (Naprawdę chcę) z Małej Syrenki, Can You Feel the Love Tonight ''(''Pieśn o miłości) z Króla Lwa i Arabian Nights (Arabska noc) z Aladyna. * W Zwierzogrodzie można dostrzec liczne zwierzęce parodie firm istniejących w rzeczywistości: ** Lululemmings - Lululemon ** Just Zoo It - Just Do It, słynny slogan Nike ** Preyda - Prada ** Bearberry - Burberry ** DNKY - DKNY ** Snarlbucks - Starbucks ** Zoogle - Google ** Targoat - Target ** Niektóre smartfony mają znak, które wygląda jak logo Apple, ale z marchewką zamiast jabłka. Istnieją także urządzenia wyglądające jak iPady, ale z logiem w kształcie odcisku łapy i nazwą "iPaw". ** ZNN - CNN ** Mousy's - Macy's ** Lucky Chomps - Lucky Charms ** MuzzleTime - FaceTime ** Trader Doe's - Trader Joe's ** Hoof Locker - Foot Locker ** Molex - Rolex ** PB&J - AT&T ** Lemming Brothers Bank - Lehman Brothers * W jednej ze scen Duke Weaselton sprzedaje na bazarze płyty ze spiratowanymi filmami, które są zwierzęcymi wersjami trzech wydanych i trzech nadchodzących filmów Disneya. Należą do nich: ** Wrangled - Tangled (Zaplątani) ** Wreck-It Rhino - Wreck-It Ralph (Ralph Demolka) ** Pig Hero 6 - Big Hero 6 (Wielka Szóstka) ** Meowana - Moana ** Giraffic - Gigantic ** Floatzen 2 - Frozen 2 (Kraina Lodu 2) * Mający 108 minut długości Zwierzogród jest (do tej pory) najdłuższym filmem Disneya od czasu Fantazji. Kategoria:Zwierzogród Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Filmy animowane